srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Seven Spheres
General Information The malicious Glowing Goblin sends you into his gallery for his own amusement. You must retrieve seven s he's left laying about the area. The smoke-filled passages are full of dangers and surprises... Tips *Avoid the statues until you've recovered your gear and acquired the first sphere. *If your equipment isn't in the alcove mentioned in the walkthrough, it will be in one of the two alcoves off the entrance. *You don't have to (and really shouldn't try to) fight any statues before you retrieve your equipment. *You also don't need to give the coin to the statue before you get your equipment back, though there's no reason not to. Prerequisites This quest is part of the Halloween 2009 special event for AG members. Map Legend * E''': Entrance, 3 Floating Orbs * '''A: Alcove with an engraved circle * G''': Glowing Goblin * '''C: Coin, Fire-Wreathed Eye * P''': Passageway * '''S: Statue (of an Armoured Goblin, or of Runeskin) * 1''': Wooden Statue * '''2: Glowing, Crystal Statue * 3''': Bone Statue * '''4: Fire-wreathed, Jade Statue * 5''': Iron Statue * '''6: Shadow-drapped, Copper Statue * 7''': Stone Statue Text Directions '''Note: The following text directions do NOT include going to the alcoves to collect equipment, only the order of defeating the statues. #From the Entrance to the Fire-Wreathed Eye: #* 12 East, South, East, 2 South, 2 West (enter the passageway) #* 5 West, North, 2 West (pick up the coin, battle) #From the Fire-Wreathed Eye to the Bone Statue: #* 2 East, South, 5 East, (enter the passageway) #* 2 East, USE the #* 2 North, West, North, 5 West, North (battle) #From the Bone Statue to the Glowing Crystal Statue: #* South, 5 East, South, East, 2 South, USE #* 2 North, West, North, 6 West, South (battle) #From the Glowing Crystal Statue to the Shadow-draped, Copper Statue: #* North, 6 East, South, East, 2 South, USE #* 2 North, West, North, 2 West, South (battle) #From the Shadow-draped, Copper Statue to the Stone Statue: #* North, 2 West, South, East, 2 South, USE #* 2 North, West, North, 1 West, North (battle) #From the Stone Statue to the Fire-wreathed, Jade Statue: #* South, East, South, East, 2 South, USE #* 2 North, West, North, 4 West, South (battle) #From the Fire-wreathed, Jade Statue to the Wooden Statue: #* North, 4 East, South, East, 2 South, USE #* 2 North, West, North, 7 West, North (battle) #From the Wooden Statue to the Iron Statue: #* South, 7 East, South, East, 2 South, USE #* 2 North, West, North, 3 West, North (battle) #Return to the Armoured Goblin Statue (or Runeskin) for the end: #* South, 3 East, South, West, 2 South (end) Walkthrough You lose all your equipment when you first enter the Goblin's Gallery. There are three floating orbs near you in the entryway. Unless you are wounded, they mean nothing. If you are wounded, touching one will completely restore your SP(one use each). There are alcoves to the north and south of you when you first leave the entryway. Entering them you find quite good loot. This can help your stamina quite a lot until you find your equipment. Heading East, you encounter the Glowing Goblin again. He tells you about his little game, and shows you a a . You'll have to find all seven of these to escape his lair. As you continue East, you see several alcoves staggered North and South from the passageway. They contain, in order from West to East: # (North) An imposing, wooden statue of an armoured goblin. # (South) An imposing, glowing, crystal statue of an armoured goblin. # (North) An imposing, bone statue of an armoured goblin. # (South) An imposing, fire-wreathed, jade statue of an armoured goblin. # (North) An imposing, iron statue of an armoured goblin. # (South) An imposing, shadow-draped, copper statue of an armoured goblin. # (North) An imposing, stone statue of an armoured goblin. Continuing East, and then South, you'll encounter a broad, towering, crudely-carved statue of an armoured goblin (or Runeskin if you've completed that saga). Pass it by and go West. Continue West to find a tall stone arch. Step beneath the arch to the West and continue West until you find another alcove full of loot. Leave the alcove and continue on West until you reach the western end of the smoke-filled passage you've been following. There you will find a coin laying on the ground. Pick it up and dodge the streaking bolt of flame. You can use Elementalism(60+) or Fortification(60+) to avoid damage. You then face the . Take the coin back East, stopping again at the last alcove where you found loot. Enter it and retrieve your lost equipment (but see tips section above). Leaving the alcove and continue East through the arch to the broad, towering, crudely-carved statue. Give the coin (USE it) to this statue and receive your first Sphere. The Spheres are effective combat weapons against the animated statues you encountered and passed by earlier. Each Sphere matches a statue, as below. You receive the Spheres in a set order. The statues they work against are: # - Alcove #3. # - Alcove #2. # - Alcove #6. # - Alcove #7. # - Alcove #4. # - Alcove #1. # - Alcove #5. Remember, you can return to the entrance and use the floating orbs to heal between battles. Each statue drops a , which you can give to the broad, towering, crudely-carved statue for the next Sphere. Once you've defeated the last statue, the Glowing Goblin returns and after a bit of chatting you up, lets you return to Hawklor, where you receive your final reward. Rewards *16 XP applied to Elementalism(60+) or Fortification(60+) if used on the streaking bolt of flame *65 combat experience for the Fire-Wreathed Eye *64 General experience for using the . *13+ combat experience for the each of the seven statues. *64 General experience each of six times you use a . *For completing the adventure: **16,384 General experience **2,048 experience to All Skills and Powers Category:Limited-time events